Jeweler
Pirates often like to wear their plunder where all can see. Also, converting coins to objects is a good way to carry around your loot. These particular merchants of fine gems and adorning accessories can be found on the main islands. They buy and sell a variety of products to help pirates look their best (rings, earrings, and various piercings). Buying Jewelry To interact with a jeweler, look for the shops (marked by the Ring sign in front). Once inside, approach the counter and press Shift. The menu will display the available wares by the body part they are associated with. (Ex. Click on the Ear to see earrings.) A pirate can mix and match rings and earrings for their right and left sides. Like clothing, the player can 'preview' an item to see how it would look on their pirate before purchase. Selected items are added to a shopping list on the right hand side, along with a running total. Once final selections are made, the total purchase price is deducted from the pirate's gold and the objects are added to the pirate's inventory. :Note - A pirate can currently only have 4 items for the same body area (4 left earrings, 4 left-hand rings, etc.) Selling Jewelry Pirates also pick up jewelry as plunder, through completing quests or by defeating some enemies. Or, a down on his luck pirate may need to hock some bling to fix their ship or buy a new weapon. These objects can be taken to a jeweler and sold for quick gold. Select the body part the object is listed under from the My Items list. Click on it to add it to the shopping list on the right. But, now - it shows the price in gold the pirate will receive once sold. Changing Jewelry At any time, a pirate can go to a jeweler's store, select the My Items menu and swap out their pretties. Jewelers in the Caribbean There are four gemologists in the islands. They all carry the same selection of wares. *Smitty's Jewelry Shop (Sarah) - Port Royal *Ming's Jewelry Shop (Dajin Ming)- Tortuga *Perla's Jewelry and Gem's (Perla Adolia) - Padres Del Fuego *Fausto's Jewelry Shop (Engenio Fausto)- Padres Del Fuego Jeweler Quests Often, a pirate has to visit a jeweler as part of a quest. Some quests are to locate jewelry or reward the pirate with a piece of finery. But, also the pirate can also get additional Fortune Quests to visit a jeweler for special rewards. *"Spy Trouble" :Receive from Perla Alodia on Padres Del Fuego : *"Precious Treasures" :Receive from Perla Alodia *"Smitty's Debt" : :Receive from Smitty on Port Royal *"Smitty's Sickness" : :Receive from Smitty *"Picking Up The Slack" :Receive from Dajin Ming on Tortuga *"Eliminating The Competition" :Receive from Dajin Ming : Jewelry Types Eyebrow Ear Nose Mouth Rings All single rings are available for the Index, Middle, Ring, or Pinky fingers All double rings are available for the Index/Ring, Middle/Pinky, or Index/Middle fingers Category:Merchants Category:Pirates Online Characters